Devil Survivor Parody
by xX-Coventina-Xx
Summary: It was a blazingly hot and sunny afternoon in the city of Tokyo. Where our hero, a young teenage boy around the age of 17 with blue hair and eyes stood loitering in front of a building at the Shibuya 901 district. Want more? R&R!


Juanita: Hello everyone! I wrote this in honor of the game Devil Survivor and how much of my free time I sacrificed playing this enjoyable game. This is by no means meant to be taken seriously. It's just a silly parody some friends and I did out of the influence of sheer boredom and a ton of coffee!

I'm still a wee bit shy about posting Fan Fiction outside of Slayers. So I would like to extend a special thanks to my good buddy Hidro the Lost One, for giving me the courage to put this up!

**Disclaimer: **I think it's pretty obvious that I own nothing with regards to Nintendo and Devil Survivor. I'm just a silly fan.

An End to the Ordinary

*Shibuya 901, day BEFORE 15:30*

It was a blazingly hot and sunny afternoon in the city of Tokyo. Where our hero, a young teenage boy around the age of 17 with blue hair and eyes stood loitering in front of a building at the Shibuya 901 district. He was very skinny and looked somewhat weak, as he appeared to be waiting for someone. His face was wrapped in annoyance as he tugged at his shirt collar and said; "Holy fuck… it's hot out here. Why the hell did I wear a black long sleeved shirt today? It's almost a thousand fucking degrees…"

"Hey!" A loud male voice resonated from behind our hero. He turned greeting his very good friend Atsuro, computer whiz kid and his cousins self proclaimed number 1 apprentice. Atsuro too, looked very weak as he stumbled up to his blue haired friend breathing heavily. Surprisingly for being a computer tech nerd, Atsuro dressed in a very fashionable manner. His overall look was comprised of a blue shirt, pulled over a white long sleeved shirt, tan shorts, and a nifty white hat that made him look very chic. Unfortunately at his side was a very ugly orange bag, but despite it's ugliness it complemented his blue shirt well.

Atsuro composed himself and smiled at his friend, "hey Sho, what's up?"

"The sky," our hero named Sho replied with a grin.

"That not what I meant…"

"I know," he laughed slapping Atsuro's back. "I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah, whatever man." The two teenagers then shared a hearty chortle when a shrill female voice separated them from their jolly mirth.

"Oh my god, hey you guys!" Both males turned as they greeted the last member of their gang, Yuzu. She was a stunningly beautiful young girl and on top of that, she was very well endowed for her age. She most definitely was not afraid of showing off her bodily assets, for she was wearing a tight pink halter-top, with a blue and white striped tube shirt underneath. She also wore a daringly short blue mini skirt and a pair of black leggings. Seriously, this girl looked hot as she bounced… err, walked towards her friends.

"Oh hey, it's Yoohoo!" Atsuro smiled teasingly.

"Goddamn it, Atsuro," Yuzu fumed angrily. "I'm hot and too damn annoyed to put up with your bullshit today."

"Aw," he pouted sad that his taunt failed.

Sho felt a sweat drop form over the side of his brow and being the voice of reason in the group, he decided to interject. "Yuzu, you're looking beautiful as always."

"Nice try, bub." She folded her arms over her large chest. "If you're gonna compliment a girl, try looking her in the face and not her chest!"

"Sorry…" He laughed nervously, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "But seriously you look great."

"Hmm, well thanks anyway. Oh yeah!" She suddenly exclaimed grabbing her microscopic bag. "I ran into Naoya on the way here."

"You did?" Atsuro said. "Well where the hell is he?"

"Uh, he said that he had other more important matters to attend too."

"Dude, not cool!" He complained. "That bitch stood me up again!"

"Atsuro…" Sho began, "That sounded gay."

"Well it's true!" The computer whiz continued. "I mean how do you ask for someone to meet you somewhere, make a date, and then not show up?!"

"Calm down yourself." Yuzu finally removed three objects from her impossibly small bag. "Naoya told me to give you these."

The group huddled together to take a gander at the objects that Naoya passed on to Yuzu. And to their surprise, it was three Nintendo DS's. "What the fuck?" Sho said taking on of the gaming systems. "Naoya gave you these?"

"That's what I said, and they were such a pain to carry around." Yuzu replied as Atsuro took the blue DS. He looked at the tool with great interest as if it was slowly dominating his life. "I wonder why he wanted to give us these… I mean, I already have a DS."

"… I only have a psp." Sho answered. "I'm not a huge fan of Nintendo."

"No fucking way!" Atsuro suddenly shouted startling his two companions.

"What? Is not owning a DS a bad thing?"

"Not that, you dumbass!" Atsuro's eye's glistened with excitement as he regarded the Nintendo product. "This is a Nintendo DSi!!"

"So?" Sho and Yuzu spoke.

"Dude!" The nerd exclaimed. "It's homebrewed, and completely re-customized!"

"Your point being?" Sho continued.

"Duuude look at the menu!" Atsuro marveled attaching the DS to his laptop, typing furiously. "It's totally different!"

"Will you get to the point?" Yuzu demanded.

"Whoa! Check it, Naoya left a couple of security locked folders on this DSi!" he continued completely and totally excited.

"Well you can crack those folders, right?" Sho sighed rubbing his skull.

"Already did!" Atsuro smiled. "Take a look!"

The group examined the DSi and read the file inside:

*****

From : The Observer

Subject : Laplace Mail

S'up Bitches!

These are today's main events.

1) At 16:00 a man will be killed in Shibuya-ku Aoyama apartment. The wounds will be consistent with that of a mauling by a giant ferocious bloodthirsty creature.

2) A big ass explosion will occur in Minato-ku Aoyama at 19:00. The cause is unknown.

3) At 21:00, a scary as hell blackout will affect the entire Tokyo metropolitan area

Peace out in the hood!

*****

"What the fuck is this shit?" Sho demanded reading over the e-mail several times.

"Whatever the fuck this stuff is, it's creepy as hell!" Yuzu added.

"Theirs more!" Atsuro continued to type furiously at his laptop. "I'm gonna crack the rest of this stuff open, you guys can go out on a date or something."

"Alright," Sho motioned for Yuzu to follow and the two buggered off.

"Maybe, Sho'll finally get laid!" Atsuro laughed as he continued crack the folders on the DSi.

*Shinjuku, Kannagi-cho 16:00*

Sho and Yuzu were mysteriously lead towards Kannagi-cho, where a crowd of bizarre looking cultist dressed in orange were sprouting bullshit about religion specifically mentioning stories told in the book of Genesis and other controversial issues.

"What should we do first, Sho?" Yuzu questioned smiling at her blue haired friend.

"Well, you could give me a quick blow job…" He muttered staring down at her chest. _'Christ, those are large.'_

"What was that?!" She seethed venomously.

"Karaoke or do you wanna go see a movie?" Sho answered smoothly giving Yuzu a charming smile.

"Oh, I thought you said something else." She laughed. "Well whatever we do we should go someplace with cell phone reception just incase Atsuro calls."

"Fine by me," the pair continued to walk until they heard the strange cultist leader speaking into the crowd. He raised his arms high onto the heavens completely captivating the audience with his abundant charisma as he said; 'I HATE GOD AND SO SHOULD YOU!!!"

"What a loser," Yuzu snorted as she and her companion left the area.

*Omotesando 16:30*

"Like I was saying," Yuzu continued much to Sho chagrin. "This place is so stylish; do you think I fit in here?"

"What the fuck kinda question is that?" Sho stated desperately wanting to silence her useless prattle. "Of course you do, you're the most stylish girl here, breast and all."

"Aw geez," she flushed beet red. "Thanks Sho. Hey… what time is it?"

"16:30... Why?" As soon as he asked, a police car flew down the street, sirens wailing loudly. "Damn… you think that has something to do with that weird email?"

"I hope not," Yuzu answered. "Isn't the place mentioned in the email where your cousin lives?"

"Shit, you're right. Lets go see if he's okay." The two once again were on the move as they hurried towards Naoya's apartment.

*Aoyama, Residential Area 17:00*

Our lovable pair arrived at the apartment building where the entrance was taped off from public access. Their were several police cars and an ambulance. People were huddled around being rowdy and nosy as several police officers attempted to keep the peace. "All right people, back the fuck up!" A police officer demanded beating people back with his baton. "This is a crime scene, stand back or I'll arrest ya'll!"

"Oh my god," Yuzu whispered. "This has to be a coincidence… right?"

"Hell if I know," Sho answered. "I just hope the victim wasn't Naoya."

"Are you looking for me, dear cousin?" Startled by the voice from behind the pair turned and greeted the person in question. Naoya, a genius programmer, was a fairly tall young man and he was the spitting image of someone with questionable intentions. His gray hair cascaded over his striking yet shifty looking red eyes. His handsome face etched with content as he regarded his cousin and his lady friend. "How nice it is to see you two… Especially you Yuzu, you're looking rather… perky today."

"And you look like a criminal," she retorted hotly.

Sho's eyes rolled as he spoke; "Glad you're all right, man. What the hell happened here?"

"Ah yes, my neighbor was eaten," was his simple answer.

"Holy shit!" Sho exclaimed loudly. "So the file you left in that DSi was true?!"

"Damn," Naoya whistled, "I didn't expect you guys crack my protected files this fast."

"Well, what did you expect from your number one apprentice?" Sho laughed.

"What?" The programming genius questioned. "Who the hell is that? I don't have any apprentices."

"Atsuro, you asshole!" Yuzu snapped angrily. "Don't tell me you forgot about him?"

"Oh, that guy."

"You jerk!" She continued. "How can you say that?! Atsuro has nothing but respect and he always has good things to say about you and you refer to him as that guy!"

"If you're done, I don't have time for this." Naoya looked away clearly expressing that he had no desire to continue the conversation. "Go find your friend and prepare for your upcoming ordeal. Toodles."

"He's gone," Sho decided to state the obvious.

"Fuck him; he's such an ass-hat." Yuzu turned to face her companion. "God Sho, how the hell did you put up with that guy?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "You get used to it. I mean come on Yuzu, I put up with your constant bitching."

Sho quickly covered his mouth as he saw his childhood friend quiver with anger. Just as she was about to slap the shit out of him, Caramell Dansen suddenly began to play. "My phone!" Sho proclaimed quickly grabbing his cell. "It's Atsuro, hel-"

"S'up dawg! I need you guys to bring your DS's back to me! I'm nearly done cracking these files!" And Atsuro hung up.

"Doesn't anybody say hello or goodbye anymore?" Sho sighed and closed his phone. He turned back towards Yuzu halfway expecting her to strike him. Fortunately for our protagonist, Yuzu was too busy humming and dancing to Caramell Dansen.

'_Phew… safe.' _he thought.

*Shibuya 17:30*

"What took you guys so long?!" Atsuro demanded sounded slightly agitated.

"Dude," Sho sighed equally as agitated. "We've literally been walking all over the place! Jump off my balls."

"Whatever man; where are your DS's?"

"Here," Yuzu relinquished her hold on her gaming system, as did Sho. "Why did you need ours?"

"Well…" Atsuro began giving Yuzu a side-glance. "I'm about to explain a lot of shit that you're probably not going to understand…"

"Are you calling me stupid?" She questioned.

"Not exactly," he explained. "I just wasn't sure whether or not you're gonna grasp the concept that these three DS's are connected."

"What's so hard about understanding that you need all three DS's to access the file?" Yuzu stated. "Obviously they must be sending out some type of transmission."

"Or," Sho added, "It could be the fact that Naoya wanted us to view the files together."

"Hmm," Atsuro stroked his chin thoughtfully. "If you guys figured out that much then I don't need to explain the rest."

"Just open the file." Our hero urged.

"Alrighty then," The hat wearing computer nerd continued to type nonsense on his laptop, while his two friends looked on, none too impressed. Sho instantly became bored and looked away from the screen. Across the street, he noticed that his very suspicious looking cousin was eying him. Instead of notifying his friends, he kept this information to himself.

"Done!" Atsuro sang as a new screen popped up on the DSi screen. Sho attempted to navigate through the screen, but just as he was about to select a file, the screen turned black as a crazy amount of text scrolled down the screen.

"Dude, what the fuck?" He wondered aloud as he read the words on the screen.

Peaceful days are over...

Let's survive...

The screen flashed a blindingly white light startling the three teens. Finally after a brief second of regaining their senses… Monsters exploded from the Nintendo DSi's!

"Oh my god!" Yuzu screamed backing away from the dangerously cute monster that appeared from her specific DS.

"Damn, it feels good to be free!" The tiny pixie like creature stretched.

"Holy Shit!" Atsuro stumbled backwards as a pathetically silly looking dog slash cat creature thing emerged from his DS.

"Aw damn it…" the monster sighed as it ridiculously floated on its side. "Look man lets make this easy… You die and I go free, okay?" Atsuro's answer was a simple panic ridded yell.

Sho on the other hand had already beaten the incredibly unintelligent beast that emerged from his DS. You might be wondering how. It was simple, as soon as the monster came out of the DS, it charged at Sho, who in tow simply stepped out of the way. The beast then crashed into a wall with a sickening crunch, thusly killing itself. See, told you it was incredibly unintelligent. "Hey guys," Sho began nonchalantly focusing most of his attention on the fact that the beast went back inside his DS. "If you want the monsters to go away, you're gonna have to fight them."

Atsuro steeled his nerves as he quickly leaped to his feet striking the comical looking creature that threatened his very life over the head. It recoiled back in pain as various types of obscenities flew from its mouth. "Man, I knew this wasn't worth it!" The monster complained. "Look, how about I just join you? The names Kabuso so try not to bother me too much and we'll get along famously." The creature named Kabuso then disappeared back into the DS. Atsuro stood frozen in place staring at his demon possessing Nintendo product, mouth agape.

"Tch," the tiny pixie hovered over a very terrified Yuzu. Anger began to well within the blue wearing demon as its eyes traveled downwards towards the girls well-endowed assets. "You think you're hot stuff, don't you?"

"Sho, Atsuro help meeee!"

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" Pixie barked, glaring balefully at the teenage girls chest "I'm gonna deflate those giant jugs of yours!"

"Oh my god! I'm gonna diiee!"

Pixie exploded with an intense amount of speed towards Yuzu. The teenager screamed loudly, the tiny demon barreling towards her with murderous intentions. Yuzu rose her right arm in defense and swatted Pixie straight into the ground instantly killing it. "W, wha?" She stumbled watching Pixie's corpse disappear back into the DS. "I, its over?"

"That was strange." Sho stated still fumbling around with his DS. "Not only does this thing predict the future, monsters come out of it as well.

"AWESOME!!!" Atsuro yelled suddenly, scaring the ever living crap out of his friends. "That was one helluva an amazing program!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Yuzu cried clutching her chest tightly. "Goddamn it…"

"This is must be a virtual reality program that Naoya designed!" Computer nerd extraordinaire explained. "It's impressive how he was able to program the screens to project those monsters! I nearly shat on myself!"

"Are you retarded?!" Yuzu whapped Atsuro over his skull. "I may not be as technology savvy as you, but it doesn't take a genius to know that, that was NOT virtual reality!!"

"Aw come on Yoohoo," he laughed. "What a way to ruin a guys hopes and dreams."

"Stop calling me that!" She whined. "You make it sound like I'm some kinda call girl!"

"Guys!" Sho interrupted irritated beyond belief. "Will you please take this seriously?"

"Okay then," Atsuro nodded. "Then lets say that Naoya designed these DSi's to summon demons?"

"That's even more outrageous then your virtual reality claim!" Yuzu turned away from her two friends stuffing her DS into her tiny bag. "Look, all we know is that these DS's are dangerous! Let's give them to the police!"

"Calm down yourself, Yoohoo," Atsuro said. "At least let me examine them before you make any rash decision's."

*Moments Later*

"…Okay so, the other function I found in this DSi is named the 'Harmonizer.'

"Look Atsuro," Sho massaged his temples. "You don't have to be so excited that you forget to explain what that means."

"Oh yeah!" Nerdlinger laughed. "So, this harmonizing feature seems to match some wavelength so that our attacks work on demons… And, likewise, it attunes their attacks to lessen the damage we take from them."

"My bad," Yuzu sighed. "But you lost me at Harmonizer."

"It's alright, I expected as much- OW!!"

"Don't be a douche," she said sharply. "Anyway, what the hell is Naoya trying to do?! I mean you want me to believe that Naoya just summoned these demons, and gave us these game systems to protect us… What in the hell does he want us to do?!"

"Fight the demons… perhaps?" Sho answered.

"Yeah!" Atsuro agreed. "Then considering that Laplace mail we got earlier-"

"We can prevent those events from happening!" Both males shouted together. Soon after they began to laugh while slapping each other on the back, marveling in their brief moment of genius!

"You guys are idiots!" Yuzu complained. "No way am I fighting demons. Lets give these stupid things back to Naoya!"

"After he took the time to make these for us?" Atsuro questioned. "Don't you think that's rude?"

Yuzu grumbled incoherently and looked to Sho for help, but she noticed that he was too occupied staring at her. "What's wrong Sho, why're you staring at me?"

"I see numbers…"

"You're crazy," she declared dismissing the issue all together. "Let's go find Naoya, and ask him about this."

"Great idea!" Atsuro said packing his things up. "Let's go!"

*Aoyama, Residential Area 18:30*

The area at the apartment building was still taped off as the police were making several arrest. "I told ya'll to back up!" The officer said. "Now you're all going to jail because you don't understand English!"

"Of course I don't understand English!" One of the citizens complained. "I'm supposed to speak and understand Japanese!"

"Whatever," The officer rolled his eyes. "Haul his ass off."

"Whoa," Atsuro whistled. "What happened here?"

"Oh we forgot to tell you about the death of some guy." Yuzu explained. "It was just like it said in that email."

"Hmmm." Was all the computer tech said.

"Well," Sho began pointing to his cousins cram packed mailbox. "I think it's safe to say that Naoya's not here, or hasn't been home period."

"That guy is an enigma." Atsuro mumbled checking his DSi. "Hey, we got an email! It's from Naoya!"

*****

From : NAOYA

Subject : Congratulations

Excellent work, using the DSi's I created for you three. I shall explain briefly with little to no detail what the past events mean.

I gave you those DSi's because you will need the power of the demons. That is if you want to survive so it would be in your best interest to learn how to use them.

On second thought, I don't have time to explain anything. Just head for the Aoyama Cemetery, there you shall meet a hot chick, toodles.

*****

"A hot chick?" Atsuro drooled. "Oh man, I'm there!"

"Theirs another email, moron." Yuzu sighed exasperatedly.

*****

From : DSi Administration

Subject : READ ME OR ELSE!

Welcome to the wonderful world of Demon Taming!

You can now summon a demon at any time as an ally and command it. Also to further your demon summoning experience, a tutorial function has been added to assist you in battle.

Have a safe and pleasant experience in your new life as a demon tamer!

*****

"What sick fuck is writing this shit?!" Yuzu exclaimed. "Have a safe and pleasant experience in your new life as a demon tamer? Is this a joke?"

"It can't be," Sho spoke. "Everything that's happened to us is too real to be a joke."

"Let's head to the cemetery," Atsuro suggested. "Maybe we can get some clear and concise answers from this so called hot chick."

"Sounds like a plan," Sho agreed albeit too quickly as he started off for the cemetery. Atsuro pumped his arm and skipped after his friend and Yuzu followed while sighing miserably.

*Aoyama Cemetery 19:00*

Our three hero's finally arrived at the cemetery. Day was nearing its end as it welcomed the nights dark and loving embrace. It was eerily silent and not a soul was in sight. The streetlights finally flickered on as the group of three stood before the entrance as if they were being welcomed to the very gates of hell itself.

"I, I hate cemeteries…" Yuzu mumbled cowering behind Sho who didn't look too happy to be at the cemetery either.

"What're we supposed to do here?" Atsuro whispered surveying the area.

"Hey guys," the protagonist began gaining his two companions attention. "It's 19:00... Do you think that email came true?" As if answering his question, a big ass explosion erupted in the distance.

"Holy fuck!" Atsuro yelled as Yuzu grabbed Sho's arm holding on for dear life.

"Look, something's coming!" Sho pointed off into the distance, and lo and behold a giant white gorilla monster with horns walked down the cemetery path mumbling to itself.

"Tch," the white beast growled, "that freaking bitch nearly whooped my ass, dead!"

"Wendigo," a very skinny man clad in orange robes stepped brazenly in front of the giant demon. "Hold on just a second!"

"What?" The beast snarled. "Get your puny, punk ass outta here!" Wendigo punched the bizarrely dressed man. It's fist connected against the mans cheek forcefully turning his head in the other direction, completely severing his neck's from his spine. Sho and his friends cringed as they watched in horror. The orange clad man fell to the floor, blood oozing from his mouth.

"Oh my god!!" Yuzu screamed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Lets get the hell out of here!" Atsuro yelled quickly turning back to the cemetery entrance. Unfortunately his plans were thwarted, for new monsters emerged from the nearby foliage, surrounding the three teens. "Fuck! What now?!"

"Only one thing to do!" Sho declared tightening his grip on his DSi. "It's time to fight!" From somewhere within the very depths of the DSi, Kabold: The Unbelievably Unintelligent One, was summoned before the blue haired teen. It stood in front of the group of three gallantly puffing its chest outward, daring one of enemy demons to attack. Guess what? The enemy Kabold did just that, it roared loudly charging straight for our heroic Kabold. Sho's demon unleashed a mighty battle cry and charged for its opponent. The two demons charged dead smack into each other with such tremendous force that they both died as a result of their collision. "Shit!" Sho exclaimed smacking his forehead.

"… Uh, my turn!" Atsuro opened his Nintendo product. Kabuso: The Indolent One appeared with a very irritated expression.

"Man, what did I tell you?" The silly looking demon sighed.

"Kabuso!" The computer tech commanded. "Defeat the demons that are left.

The demon turned and looked at the four enemy demons remaining. "Fuck that, man. I'm outta here." And the demon disappeared back into the DSi. Atsuro stood in frozen embarrassment, once again staring at his demon possessing Nintendo product, mouth agape.

"Damn it!" Sho cursed. "Why do we have such worthless demons?!"

"Leave this to me!" Yuzu opened her DSi. "Pixie! To me!" The tiny little demon appeared before her, awaiting its command.

"We are so dead…" Our pessimistic hero mumbled. But to his surprise both Yuzu and Pixie sallied forth kicking major demon ass!! …Okay, that's an exaggeration. The dynamic femme fatale duo was able to win because most of the demons were just that stupid. The Kabold was easy to fool because it charged all over the place, Kabuso was far too lazy, and didn't even try to fight, Yuzu easily killed the enemy pixie by once again swatting it into the ground, and the ogre… forget him, he stood complacent in his spot as a waterfall of drool poured from its mouth. See, easy victory.

"What the hell?!" Wendigo demanded. "Why am I always surrounded by fucktards?! No matter, I'll just kill you kids myself!"

"Now, were dead." Sho corrected himself as the white beast stomped towards him.

"Halt in the name of the Shomonkai!" A new and feminine voice resonated from behind the gorilla demon. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the newest arrival. It was a young girl, 16 years of age. She had short purple hair garnished by an extravagant looking weed and lazy lavender eyes. To the trios surprise… well mainly Sho and Atsuro, she was hot. This girl wasn't exactly as well-endowed as Yuzu but she had some nice curves, as she was clad in those ugly orange robes. Although her robes were even more daringly short then Yuzu's mini skirt. "I've come to vanquish you Wendigo!"

"Shit!" The white creature seethed. "Fine, bring it bitch!"

"With pleasure," She jutted her very own DS Lite forward and flames appeared as she yelled, "Maragi!"

"GRRRAGHH!" Wendigo howled as he roasted like a marshmallow in a fire pit. After the spell was done toasting his ass, the demon hightailed it out of there.

"Wait!" The mysterious girl called chasing the beast. "I won't let you escape!"

"We're safe," Yuzu exhaled heavily.

"For now…" Sho added bitterly, causing Yuzu to slump down to her knees.

"Damn," Atsuro spoke, "this is all real…"

"Why?!" The girl cried hugging herself. "Why is this happening to us? I just wanna go home!"

"Yeah," Sho nodded. "We should head home." Just as the protagonist was about to be a gentleman and help Yuzu stand, suddenly the electricity in the city went black. All three teens screamed, yelled, cried, whatever your fancy, and Yuzu latched onto Sho's arm causing him to toppled right on her.

"This has gotta be a nightmare! Everything in that Laplace Mail came true!" Atsuro fumbled around trying to find his friends. "Guys where are you?"

"On the ground," Sho answered lifting himself off of the girl. "Sorry about that Yuz.

"I didn't mind," She mumbled while blushing, although no one could see her rosy cheeks.

"Come on you guys, "Atsuro joked, "Is this really the time or place for that?"

"Shut up, Assuro!" Yuzu cried.

"Assuro?" The nerd said sounding slightly shocked. "That's not a very nice name, Yoohoo."

"Shh," the leader commanded. "Something's coming."

"Greetings."

"You're that girl who was fighting that giant demon." Sho said. He was able to at least make out her bright orange robes despite the darkness.

"Indeed I am," she answered. "My name is Amane Kuzuryu and I am the maiden of the Shomonkai."

"Nice to meet you," Atsuro fumbled around in the darkness trying to shake her hand. "I'm Atsuro Kihara."

"Thanks for helping us when you did," Yuzu attempted to shake Amane's hand as well. "My name is Yuzu Tanikawa."

"And I'm the leader of this rag tag group of losers, Shoji Uzuru." Sho spoke and noticed that the girl was nodding.

"Kihara, Tanikawa, and Uzuru…" Amane nodded once more. "I shall remember those names, but more importantly may I inquire as to where you received those DS's?"

"My cousin Naoya gave us these DS's." Sho answered honestly.

Amane closed her eyes in deep thought for a brief moment. She then looked at the group and turned away. "It would be in your best interest to stay here for the night."

"No way!" Yuzu protested. "Why should we?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, demons are wandering around now. This city is no longer safe." Amane explained, her face as cold as ice. "I've set a barrier around this cemetery to ward off any demons, so it would be in your again, best interest to stay here. When morning comes head to the station. I bid you farewell."

"So I guess we're camping out here for the night." Atsuro stated as Amane walked away. "Well, at least we'll be safe from those demons."

"We should sleep in shifts." Sho added. "Just incase…"

"I can't believe that you two are cool with this!" Yuzu exclaimed, the frustration from the days events building up. "I, I wanna go home!"

"I understand, Yuz." Sho whispered softly, gently grabbing her shoulders. "I would much rather be at home too, but given the circumstance, it would be too dangerous to move around in this blackout."

"I, I know," she whimpered, "but-"

"Don't worry, I'm here with you," he gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "I just need you to stay strong, understand?"

"Mmhmm," she sniffed wiping her eyes dry. "Thanks Sho, I feel a little better…" Yuzu then looked down towards her shoes fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "Um, Sho?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I… sleep next to you?"

"Sure," he chuckled taking her hand. "Come here."

Atsuro watched in slight annoyance as the two settled down near a tree. "Guess, I'm nominated to keep watch first… yippee." The computer nerd sat down against a tombstone, pulled out his DSi and begun to fiddle around with it.

"Huu, I can't use my phone for some odd reason." Yuzu mumbled putting her cell away. "I can't even call home…"

"Hey, try to get some sleep," Sho suggested. "We'll try to figure things out tomorrow, okay?" The girl nodded and rested her back against the tree in the attempt to sleep. Sho sighed heavily and took out his DSi fiddling with it. Until he noticed that he had two emails.

*****

From : NAOYA

Subject : Laplace Mail

Its pretty obvious that you're aware of the Laplace Mail, by now.

These messages basically predict future events throughout the day, although they don't predict everything.

Ultimately, nothing created by man can ever be truly perfect, but you can use these messages to guide your actions from now on.

*****

From : AT-LOW

Subject : Testing

S'up dawg, It's me Atsuro.

Eh, I was fooling around with the DS when I realized that it could send out emails! I mean yeah, I could have just come up and spoke to you, but hey, you and Yuzu might be doing the nasty and I don't wanna interrupt, lol! I'm joking.

So yeah basically these DS's instantly recognize the address of any DS we come into contact with. I'm gonna show Yuzu how to use the email function, but man I'm so tired. Here's hoping that this is all just one bad dream!

*****

Sho relayed a brief message back to Atsuro, and closed his DSi. It had been a long day and it wasn't like he was going to do much sleeping. His mind was plagued with hundreds of thoughts and questions. One of his primary concerns was, how they were going to survive. Their demons were practically worthless… Hopefully, by tomorrow they would be able to go home and forget that this ever happened.

To be continued??

Juanita: I'm not sure if I'm gonna do the whole story. I only did the first day for hyuks and yucks. I guess depending on the number of reviews… I'll consider continuing, I mean I did enjoy writing this. Well, leave a review with questions, comments, etc, and most importantly thanks for reading!


End file.
